1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to remotely transmitting signals from an antenna. More specifically, this invention provides an apparatus for allowing users of hearing aids to use a wireless phone without the need for an inductive loopset apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Users of hearing aids commonly experience interference from the high-frequency electromagnetic signal emitted by wireless phones when the phone is placed in close proximity to the hearing aid. The interferencexe2x80x94often characterized as a xe2x80x9cbuzzxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chumxe2x80x9d in the hearing aidxe2x80x94makes the use of wireless phone handsets difficult for hearing-impaired users. A hearing aid wearer is often not able to effectively use a wireless phone by placing the handset in proximity close enough to hear a caller through the earpiece of the handset. Thus, the user is forced to endure the discomfort of the xe2x80x9chumxe2x80x9d or use an induction-type device.
The interference that is presented to the hearing aid results mainly from signals transmitted from the antenna attached to the wireless phone. Thus, the inventors have discerned that there is a need to address the above-mentioned problems by providing an apparatus that can capture, redirect or reposition the transmitted signals away from the hearing aid.
As discussed above, hearing aid users experience interference from signals being transmitted from antennas attached to wireless phones. Thus, an object of the invention is to provide a device that captures and moves the interfering signals away from the hearing aid.
For purposes of this invention, a wireless phone handset shall include wireless telephones (AMPS, TDMA, CDMA, GSM, or any other type of wireless telephone technologies), cordless phones (900 MHz, 2.4 GHz, etc.) or other landline phones with remote handsets, two-way radios, walkie-talkies and other wireless communication devices.
This invention provides a remote transmission point for an antenna for a wireless phone that extends the antenna of the wireless phone to a position away from the hearing aid. This configuration provides a system wherein transmitted signals do not interfere with either the t-coil or the circuitry of the hearing aid.
This invention also provides an auxiliary antenna for a fixed antenna wireless phone that electromagnetically couples the fixed antenna to a second transmitting point away from the hearing aid.
This invention also provides an auxiliary antenna for internal antenna wireless phones that electromagnetically couples the internal antenna to a second transmitting point, away from the hearing aid.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or apparent from the following detailed description of the apparatus according to this invention.